Un te quiero
by Catuu
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Historia cortita sobre cuando Hermione se le declaro a Ron! RonxHerms¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!


-Ron yo…te quiero…-titubeo la muchacha, estaba casi segura de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lo miro fijamente durante unos minutos, el muchacho estaba pálido y totalmente inmóvil, no respondía ni parecía expresar ninguna alegría con su rostro.

-"ME QUIERE!!!!!...ME QUIERE!!!! Soy la persona mas feliz del mundo!!!!!"-Gritaba Ron para sus adentros aun atónito por las palabras de su amiga-"No lo puedo creer!!! Muchas veces creí que estos sentimientos no eran correspondidos…pero…pero ME QUIERE!!!!!"-Volvió a gritar en su mente, estaba inmensamente feliz, pero aun sin creer que todo fuera cierto, impactado por lo que dijo, no se movía ni un ápice, estaba estático sin poder reaccionar.Noto entonces la cara de Hermione antes ruborizada por vergüenza, ahora roja de ira, sin darse cuenta llevaba 8 minutos sin que le respondiera su dulce declaración-Yo…Hermione…- Dijo como pudo, apenas saliendo de la alegre conmoción, iba a continuar con un "…te quiero", pero no pudo seguir

-Entiendo…-Dijo cabizbaja la muchacha, su tono lucia algo acongojado-…esta bien…si no sientes lo mismo-Dijo por lo bajo Hermione concluyendo que el silencio y el nervioso titubeo se debía a que su amigo no sabia como decirle que no era correspondida.Ron quedo echo piedra, no entendía como ella lo pudo tarjibersar, intento decirle "te equivocas…solo estaba nervioso, yo te quiero!", pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus piernas simplemente temblaban mientras su mirada se posaba en lo alto del techo, no podía reaccionar.

Hermione con aire de tristeza se fue a paso lento de ese lugar, con la frente en alto y sin decirle palabra, al estar a unos dos metros de distancia de Ron, comenzó a correr, y él creyó distinguir el brillo de una lagrima salir de sus ojos.

Solo 5 minutos después Ron pudo recuperar del todo la movilidad en sus músculos, apenas fue capaz comenzó a caminar bamboleándose, se dejo caer sobre una banca, se acomodo y se quedo allí unos minutos reflexionando, un espesó aire de consternación lo rodeaba

-Seguramente cree que la odio…o peor, ahora ella me odia a mi-Dijo en voz baja-Si voy de inmediato, no me querrá escuchar…-Analizo- Talvez deba hablar con ella mañana, le explico el malentendido y todo quedara zanjado, así por fin podré estar con ella-Pensó feliz Ron mientras sus mejillas se volvían color rojo pálido.

_-Seguramente es por que eres un burro!!! Esta claro que eres tan listo como un poste!!-Dijo una ofuscada muchacha de apenas doce años a un pequeño niño (de su misma edad) que la miraba con rabia_

_Cállate__ ya!! No te soporto!!-Dijo el muchacho al calor de la fuerte discusión_

-Seguramente me odia…-Dijo una chica enterrada en su almohada-…nunca fui muy agradable con él pero…creí que todo era parte de "nuestra relación", que no se le molestaba realmente….seguro por eso no me quiere-Se enterró en su almohada a sollozar

_Vio bajar a la chica __explendidamente vestida para el baile de halloween, quedo estupefacto, se veía preciosa, era una pena que fuera con ese Krum, el no valía que se arreglara tanto, que luciera tan hermosa._

_En ese momento deseaba que ella fuera su pareja._

-"no puedo creer que por fin estaré con ella, como una pareja!!!"-Pensó Ron mientras saltaba felizmente por los pasillos del castillo-Estoy tan Feliz!!!-Grito mientras dos muchachas de Ravenclaw lo miraban con extrañesa.

Ron no cabía en su felicidad, estaba realmente en las nubes, ha él le había gustado Hermione desde el momento mismo en que la vio, cuando aun eran solo unos niños pequeños.Mas de una vez había pensado en decirle lo que sentía, pero su amistad era tan…extraña, a veces pelaban horas seguidas, otras veces bajo la luz del gran comedor luego de largas horas de estudio Hermione posaba su cabeza en el hombro de él para descansar, el no sabia que sentía ella, y temía decírselo y no ser correspondido.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, y por fin iba a poder estar con la mujer que más a amado, a la única que a amado.

-.-.-.-.

Miraba al horizonte, aunque en sus manos había un libro abierto ella no le prestaba atención, suspiraba melancólicamente mientras algunas lagrimas humedecían las hojas de su gruesa novela.

Poso la vista en un gran pino que se veía a lo lejos, contemplándolo intentaba olvidar ese sentimiento que por tanto había guardado, y que ayer, cuando por fin se confeso…le había causado mucho dolor.

-Denuevo leyendo?-Le dijo una voz que ella conocía, volteo y lo vio a él, con la misma sonrisa dulce de atolondrado, la misma que había tenido desde primer año.

Lo miro fijamente creyendo que se trataba de una broma, ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecerse así después de lo que le hizo el día anterior?

-Lo siento-dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione creyó que era una simple formalidad para no arruinar su amistad y se paro para marcharse, Ron simplemente siguió hablando

-A veces me pasa que cuando estoy nervioso, no me puedo mover…ni hablar, como para las elecciones de Quidich- Suspiro algo avergonzado ya que esa característica suya no era una de las que mas lo enorgullecían

-A que te refieres?-Dijo mientras abría los ojos, en su corazón se prendió una luz de esperanza

-También te Quiero-Sonrió nuevamente, ella lo miro por unos segundos incrédula- Ahora tu te as quedado sin palabras?-Rió, Ella corrió a abrazarlo mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-Siempre as sido un tonto, creí que me odiabas-Sollozo mientras se dejaba envolver por los brazos del joven

-Y yo creí que lo sabias todo-Comento el joven pecoso, la miro directo a los ojos y la beso con dulzura.

Hermione suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron

-Dilo denuevo-Sonrió

-Y yo creí que lo sabias todo-Dijo burlándose el chico,Hermione lo miro algo irritada

-Eso no!! Dime que me quieres!!-Lo miro con cara de reproche caprichoso

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso-Hermione rió y lo abrazo mas fuerte-Te quiero-Susurro el joven mientras apretaba con fuerzas a la muchacha-Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo are-

**Fin**


End file.
